


A British Stop-Gap

by hermitknut



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, Reincarnation, look sometimes to have fun you gotta let go of logic, reincarnation as random objects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermitknut/pseuds/hermitknut
Summary: A little one-shot about reincarnation written a long time ago for psmithery’s birthday. Her prompt was “tea and crumpets.”
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	A British Stop-Gap

The thing with reincarnation was, it wasn’t ever exactly as you expected it to be.

After six hundred years, Arthur was quietly proud of himself. Unlike Merlin, who always became something frivolous or petty, Arthur always managed to retain a sense of dignity, whatever his new form might be. Certainly on some occasions, however, it was more difficult than others…

Arthur held himself together primly, steaming slightly and maintaining a calm surface. He could hear a muffled giggling from the plate to his right, but chose to ignore it, focusing on staying a sensible temperature. That was, until he felt something else; the magical equivalent of a nudge between the ribs.

_Hey, Arthur, don’t ignore me._

Merlin and Arthur had always had an innate ability to understand each other, but it was only when reincarnated without eyes, mouths or ears that this ability manifested itself fully and they were able to exchange thoughts like speech.

_Hey, come on, Arthur._

_Arthur. Arthur. Ar-thur. Arthur. Arth-_

_Merlin! Will you be quiet for once, I’m trying to concentrate._

_On what?_

Arthur rolled the eyes that he didn’t currently have, and continued to focus. An even temperature, that’s what people wanted; not too hot, not too cold. Perfect.

 _You know, sometimes I think you take things too seriously,_ came Merlin’s unspoken voice again. _But then I remember that you’re Arthur Pendragon – of course you take things too seriously._

Arthur was determined not to rise to this.

 _Arthur the Mayor, serious at the cake sale,_ Merlin continued. _Arthur the horse, refusing to eat sugar lumps because they’re bad for your teeth. Arthur the –_

 _Oh for the love of Camelot, Merlin!_ Arthur finally snapped. _You’re an idiot!_

 _No,_ countered Merlin with a grin in his voice, _I’m a crumpet._

There was an awkward silence as Arthur scraped for some witty response before he gave up.

 _Yes,_ he sighed reluctantly, _yes you are._

Merlin-the-Crumpet grinned from his plate.

 _And…?_ he encouraged.

Arthur gritted his non-existent teeth before replying.

 _And I’m a pot of tea,_ he stated. _It doesn’t mean I don’t have genuinely important responsibilities –_

Even when Merlin didn’t have a physical face, it was painfully obvious what expression he wanted to be wearing. Arthur gave up again.

_Arthur, you’ll undoubtedly make brilliant tea, you’re the king._

Arthur felt himself begin to smile – but then there was a draining sensation inside him like an approaching waterfall, and he knew what was coming. These incarnations were always short lived, fitted between their various full human lives like stop-gaps.

Arthur reached out with his mind as Merlin did the same. They held on to each other as the edge approached.

_I’ll look for you –_

_I’ll find you –_

_I’ll be there –_

_I promise –_

There was a flash of colour through which Arthur caught a glimpse of golden sparks in Merlin’s wild blue eyes – and then they were gone, hurtling forward into their new life.


End file.
